Burned
by JadeRose1
Summary: Take place starting six months after Nature or Nurture. Katherine is trying to piece her life back together. She has the father she never got to know back in her life, but what happens when her heart begins to shatter.
1. Chapter 1

**(Thank you to ****antihero32 & ****loseyourself99 for your reviews of Nature or Nurture hope you enjoy this sequel. Normal disclaimer I only own the OC of the story & no one else. Please enjoy & review)**

**Burned- Sequel to Nature or Nurture**

"Come on Kat…one more." Coached Sara  
>"I…can't" Katherine tried not to whine.<br>"Yes you can…you said that word wouldn't be in your vocabulary. One more lift then you can take a break."  
>Sara was urging Katherine through her therapy. It had been 6 months since she got home after her fall. A weakness in her legs still had her confined to a wheelchair despite them working on her legs. The doctors still had doubt if she would ever ride her bike again even though Mark, Sara &amp; Adam tried to keep her spirits up. Closing her eyes &amp; a gritting of her teeth Katharine did one last lift of her left leg.<br>"Very good Kat, I know it is hard now, but you keep it up & you will only improve."  
>"Yea…whatever."<br>They then began on working her left arm that was also weakened by the accident when Sara began to smell something.  
>"What is that?"<br>"What?"  
>"Not sure…wait here a second hun." Sara turned heading out of the room to check around. About that time Kat began to smell it as well the hint of smoke. Clicking on the chair she began to roll for the door. Just as she was getting there Sara came back in a little winded.<p>

"Everything ok Sara?"  
>"Yea…It was just the trash barrel…Odd though no one was around it. Normally a hand is watching it cause of the breeze that &amp; it normally isn't burned this early in the day."<br>"I'm sure it is nothing, that or is was low enough to not be a threat."  
>"Yea I guess….ok so where were we? Oh yea your arm exercises."<br>"Damn was hoping you would forget."  
>"Not a chance…back over you go."<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 months later

Kat was in her room getting dressed she couldn't believe she was actually going out. She was at the point where she could stand & take a few steps with a cane but even that was very painful. She knew she was still going to need to use the chair going out. Embarrassment was an understatement.

"Hun you ready yet?" Came Adam's voice from the other room.  
>"I need a few more minutes…I'm not exactly speedy at the moment."<br>"I could always come in & give you a hand."  
>"NO!"<br>"Sheesh just trying to help."  
>"I'm on my way."<p>

Buttoning her blouse she maneuvers herself back into the chair. Cringing a good size yelp passes her lips her right hand punching down on the arm of the chair.  
>"KAT?"<br>"I…I'm Fi…fine…" Clicking on the chair she begins to head for the main room. Adam was standing there worried. His face softened once he saw her. She was in loose black pants even with them the faint outline of the brace on her left leg could be seen, he paid it no mind. Her red hair swept up in a hair mane comb. Her blouse a rich burgundy in silk. "Is this ok?"  
>"Yea fine…just stunning." He walked over placing a soft kiss on her lips. She looked at him in a dress shirt &amp; jeans.<br>"Am I over dressed?"  
>"No not at all."<br>"cool…" They began heading for the door. "Where we going & how we getting there?"  
>"It's a secret &amp; Sara gave me the van keys before she headed out."<br>"Good." Getting to the van Adam opened the side door lowering the ramp that was built into it. The one bench was removed to make room for the chair.

They had a nice dinner except for a few stares Katherine felt she was getting despite how much Adam tried to assure her otherwise. After that the next stop surprised her. It was a hotel.  
>"What are we doing here?"<br>"Just some quite time…Without Sara…Without the other help…just us."  
>"Oh, ok." Getting out of the van they both headed inside. Heading right past the lobby &amp; down the main hall. It felt weird it had been quite a while since she had been in a hotel &amp; one of such a low floor. She still felt like people staring. She ignored it though as she reached the room where Adam swiped his key opening the door for her. Rolling inside the room was well laid out for the bulk of the chair.<p>

"Adam…It's lovely."  
>"Glad you like it. I just wanted to spend some time before I had to take you back. So how well can you move out of that thing?"<br>Katherine sighed "Not well…just a few steps."  
>"Well I can deal with that." He walked over to her leaning he placed a kiss on her cheek before placing her right arm over his shoulders.<br>"Wh..what you doin?"  
>"Hold on."<br>"What?" She quickly grabbed as Adam lifted her up. She tried not to scream from fear & maybe a little pain. "I'm gonna kill you." He carried her to the bed sitting her on the edge.  
>"Sorry just thought it was easier that way. I didn't hurt you did I?"<br>"Ma…maybe a little. Can I have my purse & a little water?"  
>"Sorry…&amp; sure." He walked away from her &amp; came back with both a minute later. He sat down next to her sadly watching as she took a few pills. He hated seeing her in pain. "I guess a drink is out of the question."<br>"I really shouldn't."  
>"No problem…" Adam moved closer to her. An arm gently moved around her coaxing her to lean against him.<p>

They just spent the next hour or two relaxing & talking. At one point they were even laying on the bed together. Aside from a few kisses they just talked till it was time to head back to Mark's ranch. It was only after he was dropping her off that Adam sadly informed her he didn't know when he would be back. He told her he was getting wrapped into a storyline that may keep him busy for quite a few months, but that he would try when he could to at least talk to her on the phone. Even though not happy with it she said she would deal & might even shock him next time he saw her. One last kiss & he was gone.

It was only the next morning that she was informed about the small fire that started right outside her bedroom on one of the trees, it was singed but didn't fully burn luckily or it may of caught the house. It was already out by the time the ranch hand found it.


	2. Chapter 2

6 months later

Adam had not been around at all. Katherine thought maybe it was because her father had been home for the last 5 months after he lost a buried alive match. Once again The Undertaker was claimed to be dead while Mark took time off to help Sara with Katherine's therapy & also work on his new persona. Even Katherine helped him some with that.  
>She tried not to voice her concerns about Adam to her father, she knew she was just being insecure. Plus she knew he was more worried about the strange fires that were popping up around the ranch. It was always minor but disturbing all the same. Scrap wood here, a singed tree there…the worse was a bush the sparked ablaze near some of the cows. Luckily none were hurt from the ordeal. It couldn't be explained though as no one had seen any one out of place around there or any strange weather around the time of the fire. Katherine's progress had improved greatly in the last few months. She hardly used the chair except for what she called long distance trips. Around the house she used one cane to move around. Her arms &amp; right leg were basically healed, even though she still had a limp on her left. Sadly at this point they didn't know or think that would improve as that was the more injured of the legs &amp; had a variety or pins &amp; plates in it.<p>

One night Mark lead her out towards the garage. She had a feeling why even though she didn't know if she was ready. Opening it up he lead her over to one of his larger bikes.  
>"Up for a ride?"<br>"I don't think I can drive yet."  
>"I didn't say you driving…just holding on. I think you can."<br>"If you think I can…ok." Mark was glad she had faith in his judgment. Grabbing a helmet he handed it to her & began to get on the bike. Till she faintly coughed.  
>"What?"<br>"You forgetting something?"  
>"What"<br>"A Helmet."  
>"WHAT?"<br>"Your not Steve now cover your head."  
>"Oh Come on…"<br>"I mean it."  
>"God damn it…"<br>"He has nothing to do with this….now grab one or I won't get on."  
>Mark Grumbles as he grabs a helmet slipping it on. "Better?"<br>"Yes." they both get on the bike Kat wrapping her arms around Marks waist as they take off.

Even though he couldn't see it Mark could almost sense the smile across Kat's face. A part of her felt free again even if only for a short while she had the sense of freedom she used to have before the accident. Reaching a lookout spot not too far from the ranch Mark pulled off to the side & parked the bike. He carefully helped Katherine off even though he knew she wouldn't be walking far from the bike without her cane. Taking the helmet off she shook out her hair before giving him a big hug.  
>"Thanks" She faintly whispered before letting go.<br>"For what? The ride?"  
>"For everything…Last thing I ever thought of if I ever found you was being a burden."<br>"Hush, you are no burden."  
>"Bull &amp; we both know it…I Had you come back into my life only to have me screw it up. First night that I see you I call you a liar &amp; nearly get myself killed." She sighs looking downward at the memories. "Who knows what may of happened if you didn't step up to help me out? New job gone, no medical, no place to really live." She lifts her head a bit to look at him. "You covered all my bills…someday I will find some way to pay you back." A faint chuckle "Even if I don't know how much it was."<br>"You won't ever find out either…it was nothing…you're my kid…my girl. Think no more bout any of it. I just want to continue to get you to the best you can be."  
>"Thanks."<br>"Hey one day we will get you back on your baby as well. I kept her well tuned for you." Kat faintly nodded. "Oh I have a favor to ask you."  
>"What is it Ma…I mean pop." Mark tried not to chuckle when she called him dad or pop it still felt odd to them both even after over a year.<br>"I want you to come work with me."  
>Katherine's eyes quickly shot up to look at him. "What! How? I Can't do rigging anymore. I can barely even walk at times."<br>"Not rigging hun…I mean actually work with me…on camera."  
>"If I have trouble walking how am I gonna wrestle?"<br>"Not wrestle…manage…sort of. Say yes & I will explain everything."  
>"If you can find someway to make it work sure…this way I don't feel like a total freeloader."<br>"Oh cut that out & lets head back." She nodded with a smile before putting her helmet back on, hopping back onto the bike. Once back the bike was put back in the garage they headed inside to get a drink & talk more about Mark's plan for her.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

One month later Wrestlemania 20

Sitting in one of the larger dressing rooms was Katherine, Mark, Paul & 9 other people that were picked to help with the festivities for that night. Mark & Paul were filling everyone in on the rundown for that night. Everyone clear on it Katherine slowly stood up heading for a small adjacent room to get changed.

Show time came. Glen was already in the ring when they were lining up. Kat was nervous trying not to shake. Raising the hood over her head blocking her face from view she retook hold of the large ornate staffs that she & the other head figure were to carry out instead of torches. Luckily since the 'druids' walk were slow paced & with the robes it help hide the limp. A hand was placed on her shoulder turning she looked to see William. "Relax…you will be fine…tonight is easy."  
>She nodded faintly as the cue was given to begin walking out.<p>

The entrance went as planned…the 'druids' first, then Paul & Mark soon after. What threw some if not a lot of the fans off that were watching was when the 'druids' left. All did except for one of the lead one that slowly moved to take a spot near Paul Bearer. It was then that they could see the height of this form. The match went as planned for Mark to take it in a successful return.

After the match the three of them walked for the back, Kat trying hard to ignore the pain coursing through her legs. Once past the curtain & out of site of the fans Mark had them stop. Supporting her some William went to get a chair. Finally sitting Mark moved Kat's hood back her eyes closed.  
>"Kat?"<br>She faintly nodded.  
>"Think you can make it back to the locker room?"<br>She shook her head.  
>"If I help you?"<br>She lightly nodded. Mark & Paul both helped her up again, just in time to hear an alarm going off.  
>"What the? Come on Kat…Quick way." Paul nodded as Mark scooped Kat in his arms heading for the locker room the staff still in her hand. As they got the to room the noise finally stopped. Setting her in one of the chairs there was a knock on the door. It was Vince welcoming Mark back. It was at that time he got to meet Katherine who apologized for her not standing up. Vince knowing the story from Mark &amp; Adam perfectly understood, but was quite surprised when he was informed that Mark wished for her to be William's replacement when he retired in a few months do to medical complications. Vince said it was something that would be discussed later. Mark agreed &amp; Vince left allowing them to get changed.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 months later

After many meeting Vince & the development team finally agreed to allow Katherine to work her way into being Mark's new 'manager'. They continued to have her in the hooded robe walking slowly out with William & Mark luckily their slow style worked for her perfectly. Even only a few months after her first time she was getting better at standing on her legs the amount of time that was needed.

It was set that night that during the match Mark's opponent would get out of the ring & try to go after Paul Bearer. What she wasn't overly confident with was that it was her job to block the path & some how wrangle the guy back into the ring to make it look like she was protecting Paul.

The match went fine up to the point of the interference. She moved the best she could into position. Moving she acted to sweep the guys legs with the staff which luckily worked off a good sell. The hard part was when she was suppose to lift him back into the ring, her legs just didn't want to work with the added weight. Luckily Mark saw the problem & walked/stalked to the ropes the lift the guy by the head once he was standing again. Once the guy was back in the ring Paul walked over to check on Kat. Exchanging a few words she assured him she was fine both hands leaning on the staff. A Tombstone later they headed for the back. Once back in the locker room she sat down stretching out her legs. Lifting the robe she removed the brace with a faint cringe. Mark walked over to sit by her.  
>"You sure you want to continue this?"<br>"I told you I would."  
>"We just don't want to aggregate anything more then we need to."<br>"I said I was gonna do it…I am getting better. I got through the whole thing."  
>"True I &amp; I'm proud of you for that."<br>"Thanks…I think I am gonna get changed….Excuse me gents." Reaching for her cane nearby she grabs the brace & carefully makes her way to an adjourning room.  
>"Mark you sure about this?"<br>"Yes…she wanted to do something with her life. She hated being at home & if for some reason it does get too hard it will be easy enough to have her written out even if it is after you leave."  
>"Yea don't remind me."<br>"Sorry Bill…You know I'll miss you."

After she was changed back into the street clothing she took her cane & headed out of the room to head for the gorilla spot. Seeing that Adam was there that night & with a match she wanted to surprise him as they had not seen each other since her father was off the road. She didn't know why she though maybe Adam was still faintly intimidated by Mark. They talked plenty on the phone & on the computer. She just knew he would be happy to see her there. Oddly over the last few months she kept forgetting to tell him about her being there, or maybe part of her wanted to surprise him.

Turning the corner she stopped as she saw Amy pacing near the curtain. What was she doing there? Katherine was sure it was nothing & just nerves. Come on Amy & the Hardy's were friends of Adam & Jason. That was until she was ready to head over to say hello when she saw Adam come through the curtain giving Amy a big hug. They were heading towards craft services when she heard Adam ask Amy where she wanted to go for dinner & give her a big kiss. It was as though everyone else was invisible. What the hell…wasn't she with one of the Hardy's still? Katherine's hand tightened around her cane & her free hand as she turned heading down the corridor back towards the locker rooms. She was passing her eyes catching the names. Reaching Edge's a deep growl from her throat to prevent tears in her eyes. Her free hand punched the door as she went by.  
>"Bastard you just like everyone else." The thud of her hand caused the name plate to fall down.<p>

She was already back in Mark's locker room sitting quietly waiting for the after show meeting that was planned when there was a commotion in the hallway. William & Mark went to check it out. It was a few minutes before they came back.  
>"What happened…someone get out of hand in a match?"<br>"No hun…seems there was a fire in one of the locker rooms but they got it under control."  
>"Oh whose?"<br>"Adam's…I didn't even know he was set for tonight."  
>Katherine grumbled under her breath "Couldn't of happened to a nicer guy."<br>"What hun?"  
>"Nothing pop."<br>"Want to check on him?"  
>"No…not really I am still a bit sore."<br>"Ok…well the meeting is held off till tomorrow so ready to leave?"  
>"Yea." Slowly standing the three head out &amp; back to the hotel.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

2 Weeks later

"You ok Kat?"  
>She looks up at her dad. "Yea why?"<br>"You just have been acting a little off for the last week or so."  
>"How?"<br>"Well you are always around us, been more quite then normal…and I don't think you have been on your computer once. Just surprised that I haven't once seen you try to talk to Adam."  
>Her head lowered faintly at the name. "It's nothing pop…just thinking &amp; studying. Nothing to worry about."<br>"If you're sure. Lets go." Nodding she got up grabbing her bag & cane heading for the arena.

That night after the matches they were heading for the parking lot when Katherine caught sight of Adam & Amy again. A shake of her head just watching them. Mark stopped when he noticed Katherine was not by his side. Backtracking some he saw her looking down a now empty hall. What caught him even more was the slowly smoking trashcan near by.  
>"KAT!" She jumped slightly turning, seeing the can now herself she went to take a step back almost stumbling. Luckily she stumbles into a pair of arms that stopped her fall. She looked up into a stunning rich pair of brown eyes framed by a head of blackish hair.<br>"Careful there." He had a faint drawl to him. A staffer near by had already gotten a fire extinguisher & was dousing the smoldering can. "You ok?"  
>"Yea fine." she smoothed her outfit as her dad walked up.<br>"Kat…what happened."  
>"Don't know…something just distracted me I guess. I didn't see anything else."<br>"Ok as long as you are ok. I see you finally met Matt." _Matt? It couldn't be that Matt…could it?_ "Hey Matt didn't know they let you off injury yet."  
>"Well they didn't yet. You know cabin fever? I just like wandering backstage till I can hit the ring again. Plus I wanted to check on Ames. You seen her by any chance." Katherine faintly closed her eyes then a deep breath a faint look from her dad before he addressed Matt.<br>"No, Hun you?"  
>"Wh…oh…um…no."<br>"Ok thanks both of you…Catch you around…Kat." Matt turned heading off.  
>Mark &amp; Kat began heading for the car again. "What that about hun?"<br>"What?"  
>"The stall back there what distracted you &amp; what didn't you tell Matt."<br>"I think I saw something, but I must have been mistaken. That's all."  
>"Care to share?"<br>"No"  
>"Ok"<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~Flashback/ Dream~*~  
>A young Katherine is standing by the window looking out.<br>"Hey get away from there."  
>"Why?"<br>"Cause I said so."  
>"But I am waiting."<br>"You dare talk back to me you ingrate." She is grabbed by the shoulder & pulled away to be tossed on the sofa. Tearful eyes look up at the woman. "Cut those tears, who the hell would be coming for you."  
>"Daddy…" Her mother just laughed. "It no funny he say he come for me…it my birthday."<br>"Yea…so what don't remind me. You already got your gift…" The young girl looked down at the baby doll in her arms. "And he isn't coming."  
>"Yes he is." Next she knew was the sting of a hand across her face. Tears streamed her cheeks.<br>"No he isn't you brat…He's dead." The girls head looked up.  
>"LIAR! You Lie…Daddy is coming." Her mother just laughed as she showed her a news clipping. Katherine couldn't read it but her mom was all too glad to inform her of the horrible accident involving her dad. "NO NO…I HATE YOU…YOU MADE HIM LEAVE!" Next thing that happened scared them both. The cloth of the baby doll busted into flames. The flames caused Katherine to drop the doll &amp; jump up &amp; the mother away from her. She watched as the sofa was next to catch flames. Grabbing an extinguisher her mother put the flames out while looking at her in disbelief. Parts of her wanted to believe what she saw was brought on by her drug induced state but the charred remains of the sofa told a different story.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katherine was awoken by the frantic pounding on her door & then the stifling smoke that was filling her room only faintly pushed down by the sprinklers water. Coughing as she tried to get up from the bed her room was engulfed by flames. Looking around she was wondering how she would get out when almost on cue the flames began to die down more so in a path leading for the door. As she began to open the door Mark grabbed her from the other side & helped her make her way out of the room. Once in the hall he picked her up carrying her since she was asleep she didn't have her brace on or her cane. Mark didn't know if he had ever seen her this scared before…but then a flash back of that night she fell. When they got outside he met up with some of the others.

"You ok Kat?" She faintly nodded her face smudged with soot. "Maybe the medics should check you out?" She shook her head. "You sure it looked like you could of inhaled a lot of smoke." She just nodded. "Ok Hun." Few minutes later Bischoff who was on an upper floor went around checking on people & what they knew. Mark did have to admit to him about the smoke that came from Katherine's room but that neither knew what caused it to start. He used the excuse that she must be in shock some cause she wasn't talking to anyone.

Everyone was moved to another hotel nearby. In the morning Some people were going to be allowed back to gather belongings. Mark & Katherine were already in the new room the whole time she didn't looks at him. "Kat?"  
>"Yea?"<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"I don't think I should be here?"<br>"Why I thought you liked it here?"  
>"I do…it is just everything…"<br>"It's not your fault."  
>"Maybe."<br>"Why would it be?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"Ok hun I understand…we will set you to head back after we see what could be saved from the room." She faintly nodded & stretched out on the couch a faint cringe at the memory. "What's wrong?"  
>"Just my legs." Mark cursed cause everything was left including her medication.<br>"Try to relax here, I'll grab you a blanket." getting up he walked into the bedroom grabbing the top blanket off & one of the pillows walking it back out to her & carefully covering it. She closed her eyes to try to sleep but couldn't in fear the dream would return.

The next morning about 9 there was a knock on the door. Mark & Kat were already up eating breakfast. Opening it a bellhop rolled in a cart with Mark's bags & luckily Kat's make-up case that also had her medications in it. After he left she noticed her brace, cane & clothing was not returned. Looking down Mark tried to tell her it was ok. He would contract her doctor in Texas & have him reorder them & they would figure out something for clothing to at least get her back home.

About an hour later there was another knock on the door. It was two men in suits asking to speak to Ms. Delacroix. Mark allowed them in Kat had a bad feeling but looked at them.  
>"You Ms. Katherine Delacroix?"<br>"Yes please sit & pardon my not getting up."  
>"That if fine miss what can you tell us bout last night?"<br>"Nothing except I woke up to fire in my room, Lucky that I could even get out. That & sadly lost almost everything I had packed."  
>"Anything on value?"<br>"You know the normal, clothing, jewelry, music…DAMN…" Sighs "my laptop, oh & also the reason why I am not standing. leg brace & a cane."  
>"We are sorry. Any clue how the fire started?"<br>"No…I told you I woke up to find my room in that state."  
>"So you left nothing burning before you went to bed? No candles, or cigarettes?"<br>"No…I told you I don't know how."  
>"Ok sorry only checking as oddly the fire mainly stayed to your room even after you left it. A few room around you got smoke damaged but that is all."<br>"Well good for them. That still doesn't help all the stuff I lost."  
>"We know Miss…we will try to reimburse you for what ever we can." Standing they shake her hand before leaving.<p>

Mark sat down after pulling a small book from his bag. Reaching the phone he began making a few phone calls to get Katherine set for her trip home. He hated the feeling that the hotel & fire department thought she had something do to with the fire last night & even hated more that they were placing doubt into his mind. First the trashcan & now her hotel room.


	4. Chapter 4

At the airport Sara picked Katherine & took her back to the ranch. Titan agreed to give her a month to sort things out before her contract would have to be bought out or be in threat of breech of contract. She was surprised she was even given that much time. Once settled she told Sara she was going for a ride on one of the carts, she needed some fresh air. Not knowing if that was a good idea Sara tried to protest or at least wanted to come along. Katherine said she needed the time alone but agreed to take one of the 2-way radios with her. This calmed Sara some at least.

Katherine packed a few items in a bag before taking off with a bedroll. As she drove to the location she was after she would stop at times to gather a few stray sticks. Praying her mind was playing tricks on her. Reaching the old branding site she dropped her stuff including the sticks in the fire ring. Sitting on the cart she looked focusing on the sticks._ *Burn….Come on Burn.*_ Nothing…then she thought…wondered. Closing her eyes still semi-focused on the sticks she then thought back to seeing Adam & Amy walking down the hall that night with his arm wrapped around her waist. Katherine could feel her blood almost begin to boil at the thought. Next she knew she felt a warmth in front of her, opening her eyes she saw the sticks she gathered in a great blaze. Taking a few deep breaths she focused on the fire thinking to her self to calm…slow & the flames did dwindle down some as it did in the hotel. Her heart gripped with sadness & fear. She was right she was the cause, but how could she tell anyone? Who would understand? No one that is who? Reaching in her pack she removed the dish of food that she took from the kitchen before she left opening it she began to eat. After a few hours Sara tried to reach her on the radio to see where she was. Kat did tell her she was at one of the older campsites & was staying the night.

This pattern continued for about a week of Katherine staying at the ranch house during the day but leaving shortly after dinner & vanishing for the night. That night Mark called from the road to check on things. Sara informed him of what had been going on & he calmly told her to just let her. Since she was coming back each morning they would easily know if something happened. Sara had to give Katherine her freedom.

The next week there was a surprise waiting for her. As she rode back to the ranch she saw a unfamiliar car in the drive. She tried to calm herself over an old fear. Pulling the cart into the garage she plugged it in the charge. Walking inside she was surprised to see Adam sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee. She fought hard not to get mad at him last thing she wanted was a fire around here. He looked up towards the door hearing it open.  
>"Morning Kat."<br>"What you doing here?" She tried not to snap at him.  
>"Whoa…you ok?"<br>"Just fine." He put the mug down walking over he went to kiss her but she turned her head so it hit her cheek. Next he placed his arm around her shoulders to guide her towards the table. She tried not to let her skin crawl at his touch. As she sat Sara came out of the kitchen.  
>"I thought I heard you come in dear. One moment." Slipping back into the kitchen Sara came back out with two plates. "Enjoy you two." She then vanished again to give them privacy, Katherine so wished she had stayed.<br>"Hey what's wrong…I had a few days off & thought I would come see my girl for her birthday."  
>"You…you actually want to spend time with me?"<br>"Why wouldn't I?"  
>"lets see…I haven't seen you in almost 10 months. We haven't even talked in like the last two."<br>"Sorry about that…been busy, you know the biz."  
>"Yea I do…just thought you would of talked to me about something by now."<br>"About what?" Katherine closed her eyes a few mental deep breaths.  
>"I don't know…Just thought…well after the fire."<br>"wha..which one?"  
>Opening her eyes "Which one?"<br>"Yes…oh I am sorry I had been that busy…you know I would never ignore you on purpose." A grit of her teeth she quickly stuffed a fork of home fries in her mouth. "I didn't know if you meant my locker room or the hotel." Her turn to play dumb.  
>"Your locker room?"<br>"Well my locker in the locker room one night. Someone must of snuck in & started it, but they couldn't find anything. Everything in it was burned or smoke damaged."  
>Trying to sound as sincere as she could. "I am so sorry to hear that I hope nothing too valuable?"<br>"Nothing that couldn't be replaced except for a picture of us."  
>"Oh."<br>"So…maybe when I take you out after breakfast we can get a new one."  
>"We are going out? Who said I didn't have plans already?"<br>"Sara…she said all you do is wander around here."  
><em>*Oh how nice of her* <em>"I see…fine."  
>"What you don't want to?"<br>"Just wasn't expecting it…as I said it has been 10 months."  
>"Ok so I am a bit over due."<br>"A bit?"  
>"ok a lot…"<p>

Throughout the day she couldn't believe his charm almost made her forget what she saw & what he did. That night at dinner they were sitting talking, even laughing at times.  
>"You would tell me if anything was going on wouldn't you?"<br>"Like what?"  
>"I don't know anything. Anything strange going on?"<br>"Not since the hotel fire." She faintly nodded. "You know about that one?"  
><em>Man he was clueless.<em> "Yes I was there." His head shot up she could almost read the worry in his eyes. "I was visiting my dad."  
>"Oh…but yea that…seems they still can't explain it. We only found out that luckily only one room actually took fire damage I feel sorry for who ever it was."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yea, to loss things like that. Trust me I know the feeling."<br>"Any clue who it was?"  
>"I know it was someone rooming on one of the wrestlers floor. A staffer or something. Why what you hear?"<br>"It was mine."  
>"Damn…well glad you are ok. How much did you actually lose?"<br>"Everything except my make-up case that luckily had my medication in it."  
>"Everything like clothing?"<br>"Clothing, my laptop, my 'equipment'."  
>"How you get out?"<br>"My dad woke me & I could take a few steps without them. He carried me rest of the way."  
>"Well I am glad you're safe."<br>"Really?"  
>"Why you so surprised?"<br>"Don't know…just felt…I don't know…forgotten."  
>"What? Never you my main girl…I'm sorry. I guess that is why so many relationships in the business fail."<br>"So consider us a relationship?"  
>"Ok course don't you?"<br>"I did…after that night in the hotel."  
>"We could always do that again? Maybe more this time?" The thought of it make her queasy.<br>"No…Sara is becoming like a protective hen…So there isn't anyone else?"  
>"What? Where that come from…you sound a little jealous. There is only you. Let me prove it."<br>"Ok..sure."  
>"good." Finishing dinner they headed for the car as Katherine was already planning her next move, fighting to tame her rage till the right time. She decided to wait until they got to the hotel. Once parked Adam grabbed two bags from the trunk, one overnight bag &amp; the other a large shopping tote. As they walked she felt this was the perfect time to allow her feeling to boil over. As on cue a loud Explosion went off behind them. Adam quickly grabbed her ducking, she was actually surprised over that. They both looked to see the car they had just exited a minute before burning.<br>"What the! You ok Kat?" She faintly nodded acting the scared roll the same time in her mind calming the flames so not to blow up the cars nearby. The flames & noise brought out some of the hotel staff. A few minutes passed before the fire department showed up to get the flames put out. Of course by that time Adam & Kat were already inside being taken care of.


	5. Chapter 5

Most of the night was Adam 'comforting' Kat & both of them being questioned by the fire department, police & the hotel. The next morning Adam was on the phone to the rental company while Katherine was calling Sara to come get her.

Sara offered to drop Adam off at the airport before taking Kat back home. Just before Adam got out of the van he gave Kat a quick kiss & left the shopping back with her apologizing that he couldn't get her to open them last night & that when she had a chance to let him know what she thought of them.  
>"That was sweet."<br>"Yea what ever"  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing"  
>"Kat?"<br>"He's a jerk."  
>"Why"<br>"He is seeing someone else."  
>"That's not the impression I got."<br>"I saw them twice."  
>"Damn hun…sorry."<br>"Me too."

Back at the ranch Katherine was in her room when she finally decided to check out the boxes in the bag. The first she opened was a black gauze broomstick skirt & a deep burgundy peasant top. The second smaller box was a white gold necklace that has a heart pendent with the inscription 'Forever yours' on it. She tossed it aside not sure if she wished to open the last one. Figuring it is best to just get it over she took it opening it. Inside was a black & purple teddy set with silver appliqués through the black fabric. Holding it up for a moment the lace & silk began to burn. "DAMN…." She quickly threw it in her trash can grabbing what ever she could nearby to smother it.

She walked out of her room heading for the door.  
>"Kat?"<br>"Going out…" After the door shut Sara went into Kat's room, she hated snooping but also didn't like her behavior lately. The moment she got to the door she could smell the smoke & began looking around. That is when she spotted the covered can. Removing the plate covering it she coughed faintly at the smoke rising from inside. Going to the bathroom she brought a glass of water back to finish dousing it. She then looked inside to see the remnants of cloth. She recovered the can & turned to leave. Shutting the door there was a knock out front. Going to answer it, it was the postman with a certified letter. It was addressed to Mark but Sara still signed for it.

She walked to the phone she tried to reach Mark before opening the letter. "Mark?…It's Sara…I think Katherine…I can't believe I am saying this…well, I think she started those fires…Mark please keep your voice down….sorry, it is just that, well She went out with Adam last night & some how his car blew up…yes, yes. They are both ok just shaken up…well he left her a few gifts…Mark I can't believe you forgot…Yesterday was her birthday…Damn it right just listen…She just left for a walk when I smelled smoke, it was from her room. I went to check it out & found an outfit burned in her trash can…I can try, I just don't want her to think we are ganging up on her…No problem, oh Mark a letter showed up for you certified…no not yet…ok one minute." Opening the letter she reads it over shaking her head. Stunned until Mark begins calling her name. "Sorry Mark…I may have been right about Katherine…this letter…lets see, Dear Markus, How long has it been. Too long I guess. Took me this long to track you down, well then again I didn't have much of a reason to, but from what I have been reading I guess you came across the firebug. Unless you want others to find out about her I suggest you contact me to work out an arrangement. Truly Dessie. Who's Dessie?…Her mom?…I see…yes there is a number 657-555-3247...I will hold off telling her anything…take care of yourself too." Sara hung up the phone then headed to start dinner.

Getting off the phone Mark just sat there a few minutes. He couldn't believe he forgot her birthday & now this. Why was Desera contacting him after all this time & what exactly did she know about Katherine & these fires? Against better judgment he picked up the phone dialing the number Sara gave him.  
>"Hello Desera?…Yes…Cut the small talk what do you want?…What about her…leave her alone Des…what do you want…I have nothing to say to you…you wouldn't dare…Doctors? What doctors?…Damn you Des…Fine, when?…Next week…I don't know if I can sooner…damn it…tell me where…fine 2 days, I'll figure something out." Hanging up the phone grabbed a small towel &amp; headed down to the gym so that maybe he could hit a bag before hitting a wall. Any one that came near him felt better then to get too close to him. After about 30 minutes he returned to his room to call Vince to get the time off he needed. To his luck he was not needed that week as the details to William's leaving was still being worked out. He decided to pack his bags &amp; head out that night.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour after she left Katherine returned to the house facing a worried Sara.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"What?….oh Nothing Kat. Did you get the fresh air you wanted?"  
>"Yes thanks…but I decided I need to leave."<br>"What? Why?"  
>"I imposed enough on you &amp; Mark. I know you both need your space."<br>"Please Kat, you are hardly imposing. You help prevent me from being lonely when you are around, & I know you dad loves you here." Kat looked down with a sigh leaning on the cane.  
>"I just can't…"<br>"You sure? I wish you would reconsider…or is it more that you need your space?"  
>"Something like that."<br>"Well maybe I can help you find a place near by?"  
>"Maybe."<br>"Good we can start looking in the paper tomorrow." Kat just nodded & Sara offered a faint smile. "Go rest dear I am sure your tired why I begin dinner." Kat nodded & headed for her room. Once inside she opened the window cursing herself for not doing it before she left. Laying down she hoped she would sleep without problems.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Thank you to people reading I welcome all feed back/reviews. From stats I hope this one is not loosing steam.)**

Mark pulled up to the ranch late that night. He entered as quietly as he could as he was pretty sure the girls were already asleep. To his surprise Sara was up reading a book. Walking over he placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump nearly out of her skin. Turning she saw him.  
>"Mark…why didn't you warn me you were coming home? What you doing here?"<br>"Sorry Sara, problems came up & Titan gave me some time off."  
>"Problems? That Dessie woman?" Mark faintly nodded "What bout her? What did she say?"<br>"Not much…just I had to meet with her…make some sort of arrangement or she will expose everything."  
>"WHAT! Like blackmail? I can't believe it?"<br>"Well it's true…I wish I knew for sure what it was she knew. Kat has been through too much…where is she anyways?"  
>"Out again."<br>"Good I didn't want her over hearing this. Did she tell you why she would be mad at Adam at all?"  
>"Something about him seeing someone else behind her back."<br>"Yea that's the rumor I heard & sadly have not been able to disprove it either. With his friends girl of all people. I just don't get it…he was there the whole time she was in the hospital…was it just cause he didn't want to hurt her in that state & now thinks she was strong enough & just don't have the balls to tell her the truth now?"  
>"I don't know dear I wish I did, cause now Kat wants to move out."<br>"WHAT?…She can't…at least until after my meeting…find out what's going on."  
>Sara agrees with him &amp; then suggest they both head to bed.<p>

Kat made her way back inside the next morning stopping in her tracks seeing Mark sitting at the table with Sara. His head raised from a cup of coffee he was drinking. What was he doing here.  
>"Mornin Dad…"<br>"Mornin hun. How was your night?"  
>"Good…what's up?"<br>"Not much…just had a few free days."  
>"Oh…I thought you weren't due off till the month was up, when I had to make my decision."<br>"I know it's a bit early, Why have you already?"  
>"Not yet…but I am leaning towards no."<br>His face lowered faintly. "This cause of Adam?"  
>"Maybe…or maybe I just need some space, some freedom."<br>"Well take your time & don't rush it, just know WWE May not reopen the door to you again if you don't."  
>"I know. Excuse me a moment." Turning Kat headed into her bedroom shutting the door.<p>

Sara comes back in after a phone call sitting. "Did I just hear Kat?"  
>"Yep"<br>"And?"  
>"She is scared."<br>"About what?"  
>"No clue yet, maybe Dessie will clear that for me today."<br>"I still can't believe she is blackmailing you."  
>"Well more her then me…at least Kat seems to be walking better now even if she does still have the braces on. That's workable, Steve did it for years."<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours passed & Katherine still had not come out of her room so Sara decided to check on her as she knew Kat had not eaten all day. She knocked with no answer, trying again before cracking the door open. A few drawers were open but no sign of Kat.  
>"MARK!" Mark come running in from the other room seeing Sara closing Katherine's door.<br>"What is it? I was just heading out."  
>"Kat's gone."<br>"What?"  
>"I went to check on her &amp; She is not in her room…It looks like she took a few things."<br>"She couldn't of gotten far, I am sure she will be back. Sadly I have to get going." Sara nods wishing him to be careful. Getting to the garage he hops into his jeep along with the case his blood boiling not over the money, just the sheer principal of it. He was so distracted by the thoughts of the meeting he didn't even notice a bike was missing.

Racing down the road heading for a place she thought she would never see again. She hoped the woman was predictable. Reaching the old house it still stood. Parking the bike she looked around just in time to see the door open. Out walked a woman standing just under 6 foot with short brown hair. Her face thin with an odd smile to it.  
>"I had a feeling you would still be on a bike. Never could get you off of one. Maybe that is what attracted me to you." Damn she thought Kat was Mark. Getting slowly off the bike she walked over. "Looks like you lost some weight? Are you limping? That work you now do…so dangerous at times." If only the woman could see the smile under the helmet. "Ok not much one to talk shall we head inside?" Kat only nodded. Turning they both headed inside. "Don't you think you can take that off now?" A shake of Kat's head. "Come now…you not angry about what I said? About the money…about Katherine?" Kat's eyes widened what did she say about her? What did she know? Gloved hands slowly clench. "Mark please that is not needed…besides you never struck a woman before &amp; I doubt you would begin now."<p>

"Who said you were a woman…" Came a grumbled voice from inside the helmet.  
>"What the? Who are you…" A gloved hand came forward grabbing the woman by the shirt.<br>"Leave us alone…or you will regret it." A shove send the woman stumbling backwards into a chair.  
>"Wha…Kat…No…" Katherine stepped back. "It is you…pl…please I meant nothing by it…" Seeing an old photo album on the table Katherine raised the visor of her helmet before opening the book looking over a few pages. She pulled out on photo that was taken shortly before Mark left. Sliding it in her pocket. "What you doing?"<br>"Thinking of visiting memory lane? I don't think so!" Her hand grazing over the pages the woman stands there in shock as the pages begin to smoke & burn.  
>"NO…Katherine….DON'T." Katherine turns her head<br>"THEN LEAVE US ALONE…I was fine…we were fine before you came back into the picture." Katherine turned walking out the door. The moment she was away from the book Desera ran over to try to put out what was left before it spread to the table.

Katherine walked out hopping back onto the bike…gunning the motor she began to take off the last thing she saw & heard was an explosion from the drive way.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark's jeep was coming down the road the explosion a few doors away from where he was caused him to slam the breaks, luckily no one was behind him. Parking he hopped out the jeep & rushed down the street. Even with all the years that passed he still recognized the old house.

"DESSIE!" He yelled over the roar of the fire. The black smoke floating in the air but still faintly smothering with it's fumes. Backing up he pulled out his phone calling for fire. Seems someone already called it in only a few minutes before him. The truck pulling up as a few of the men hopped off & started to put out the flames. Luckily the flames stayed with the car & did not spread to the house where a scared Desera was. She assured them she was fine, that she was in the back of the house when it happened away from the smoke. Once they were both cleared the emergency staff left. Mark walked in looking around it was like a step into the past. One he didn't know if he wanted to take. He then saw the older version of the woman he left behind.

"What happened?"  
>"Katherine."<br>"What?"  
>"She was here…she did this…Mark forget what I said. She must be stopped before she kills someone."<br>"How she is setting them without any notice."  
>Dessie looks down with a sigh. "She does it with her mind."<br>"WHAT!"  
>"Some how she starts them with her mind…you know like Charlie from that movie…Fire starter? Our daughter is one. There is a way to stop her though."<br>"I won't hurt her…"  
>"You won't have to if you get to her in time…Her power if connected to an imbalance of electrolytes. Correct the imbalance it will put it in control. That is if you can get her to do it. If not…then I don't know."<br>Mark nodded understanding. "I better go find her then before she hurts someone or herself." Dessie nodded as Mark rushed for the door part of her didn't want to let him go. But knew it was too late.

Kat was rushing down the road, part of her hopping the farther she drove the farther she could get away from her current life. Something was always messing things up. She kept riding till she reach a small out of the way dinner. Parking her bike she hopped off walking inside. Taking her helmet off she slipped into a corner table before picking up a menu. Looking it over she just ordered a soda & Fries. Cheap but hopefully filling. She had no clue anyone even knew she was gone yet alone trying to follow her. As she was eating she knew she had one task left to complete before she could even try to start over yet again. She already scared the woman she once called mother…the next step…the man that dare play with her heart.

"How long are we gonna carry this on for?" Asked Adam with his arm draped over Amy's shoulders  
>"Just a lil while longer Addy…I want to make sure he knows what he might lose out on if he don't start treating more like a serious girlfriend. I really appreciate you helping me with this."<br>"Yea Ames, no problem…I just wish I could tell Katherine."  
>"How serious are you two?"<br>"Not as much as I would like…I'm worried she thinks something is really up."  
>"Why?"<br>"Well…I never heard from her after her birthday."  
>"Well maybe the accident with your car spooked her?"<br>"Yea I guess, but I was hoping that maybe the gifts would of at least gotten a letter or something."  
>"What gifts?"<br>"Well…A nice casual outfit, you know something I thought would be up her ally. A necklace with a pendent engraved with how I really felt about her. Lastly I….Well…Um I bought her a teddy set I thought she would look good in…In all honesty I was hopping to see her in that night." Adam blushed faintly no believing he was telling another woman this stuff.  
>"Hey calm down…remember I'm just like one the guys…that's why I can' believe everyone is buying that we are really an Item. Tell ya what…you thing she can keep a secret?"<br>"Yea she is hardly around anyways to mess it up."  
>"Ok call &amp; tell her to put your mind at ease. I just hope she believes you."<br>"I hope so too."

Adam pulls out his cell phone, once reaching the number he was looking for he dials & waits. "Hey Kat, It's Adam. You have my number call me back…we need to talk."  
>"Voice mail hmm?"<br>"Yea, hold on."  
>Pulling out a phone book he searches for another number before dialing again.<br>"Hello?…Is Katherine there?…It's Adam you know when she will back in?…Gone! Where?…Damn…Ok, well when she checks in let her know I called?…Why wouldn't she want to talk to me?…oh shit….oh sorry, that slipped. That's why I wanted to talk to her…how she find out? Did Mark say something to her?…DAMN she did…oh man…No No I wasn't calling to do that, I care for her too much, even if we haven't, Well you know…It's all a misunderstanding…it's a prank we were pulling on Matt, I had no clue she was even around…Thanks Sara." Hanging up the phone he sighs.

"What's wrong?"  
>"She took off. No one knows where. No one can find her around the ranch, so they have no clue what happened. On top of that seems Kat did see us a few times &amp; think we did become an item."<br>"Sorry, I didn't mean for this to affect the two of you."  
>"I know…I just hope I can fix things with her before it is too late. I Don't know why…but I just can't see not having her around."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Kat steaming down the highway no clue where she was heading, just knowing she needed to head somewhere. Somewhere that would lead her to the last loose end she needed to tend to before she would vanish. How she would do either she hadn't exactly figured out yet. She wanted them to both pay in a way they knew she had a hand in it this time. The other task, how do you make a woman six feet tall with fire red hair just vanish. She tired not to laugh at the irony. Her hair with what she could do.

She pulls into a gas station to fill up the tank. As she was filling up she could feel eyes on her or something near her, till she heard a whistle. She hated that. Standing up she looked through her visor. That is when she saw two other bikes fueling up. One of the riders you typical burly Harley rider with a bike to match gave a faint nod in her direction. One you can almost read the look of approval, as if she needed it. The other bike a 'rice burner', by her guess a tricked Kawasaki Ninja. The rider decked in matching jacket & helmet to his bike. She tried not to laugh wonder is the color scheme was if there was ever a mass crash they would know which bike was his. It was odd seeing a old Skool next to a 'cutting edge Ricer'. Finishing the fuel she paid & mounted up. She don't know why but something in her told her to jockey over. She pulled in front of the two of them almost blocking them across.

"You got lot a nerve man." piped the Old Skooler. "I like that." he said with a faint laugh. "Hey Danny...you think he got the balls for what we looking for?"  
>"Maybe man maybe…Ask them." Great now what did Kat wander into?<br>"Hey you into some sport man…good ol'races…man, machine, the road if you're bad?"  
>Kat nodded under the helmet, then raised a hand rubbing 2 fingers together.<br>"Not much to talk are you?" Kat shook her head, she wasn't ready to spill the secret yet. "Yea there is cash involved if you're good." She nodded approval "K then follow us." Mounting up themselves Kat rolled her bike to allow the other two clear passage. All three gunning their bike like a strange choirs they took off. Where exactly she wasn't sure.

Twist & turns slowly lead them off the highway & onto back roads. Katherine paid close attention in case she needed to get out of there. Reaching a stretch of dirt the two men pulled off to the side & she pulled in behind. All three dismounted & walked towards each other.  
>"K man, so you race at all?" Kat raised a gloved had doing a so-so type motion. "You any good?" A faint bobbing head nod as if to say they think so. "K the silent part we may need to work on…well you see Danny &amp; I are a bit of a team. We like to enter contests together. People never expect our two type to work together. We help jockey each other for better placement. Well we used to have a third, but he well…spun out one too many times. You work with us, we split the takes." She faintly nodded needing the cash as she knew of she used her account too much Mark may try to track her. She wasn't ready for that yet. She just hoped Mark really did keep her ride in the shape she had it.<br>"You got it easy…we need a back man, Someone that can keep the others off our tails." She faintly shook her head. "What think you can beat the pack?" She nodded. "Ok fine…you ever race the new guy like I ride?" She nodded. "K Kevin seems we got a test here….pick the distance. K New guy mount up." Nodding she walked back to her ride. Mounting up she moved into position next to Danny.  
>"Man you nuts, our things are more power then speed." She tried not to smirk under the helmet. "K…the mark is roughly a mile up is the next cross road. Hit there &amp; swing back. Both riders nodded as they gunned the motors. "K on your marks, set, GO!"<br>Shooting the engines they both took off, Danny did have a faintly faster ride to start, but she was catching up. Getting slowly closer she watched the road but also Danny, she couldn't forget him till she was past him. Good thing to as he tried to fishtail into her path. Ok fine they wanted to try dirty. Changing shifts she creped forward, a slight switch of the wheel spun a rock on the road directly into Danny's front wheel. Normal speed it wouldn't of done much, but the faster speed caused a kink that through him off just enough for Kat to sneak the lead. Reading the turn around she fished a tight UB heading back the other way. A Faint almost cocky wave as she passes Danny. It was a close ending but a win is a win. Stopping the bikes just past Kevin the older man just shook his head. "Damn Dan you got squeaked."  
>"They cheated"<br>"You pulled it first with that tail of yours."  
>"It slipped on the gravel"<br>"Yea & so was the pebble. Welcome aboard mate. We will talk later of placements."  
>"I'm sure." Came a muffled voice from under the helmet. Both guys looked at each other then back at her.<br>"So you do talk…" She nodded  
>"Yea Kev but sounds a lil sissy if you ask me."<br>"You want to say that to my face."  
>"Hey man calm down Dan meant nothing by it."<br>"I Bet."  
>"So we get a name or is it just hey you?"<br>"Kat."  
>"Cat what that cause your engine purrs? Kev man sure we didn't pick a queen?"<br>"Hey Dan chill…even if they are, as long as they don't flirt with us it cool, he beat you?"  
>She flipped the visor up her cool green eyes peering out causing the men to step back. "He not fully wrong…Kat short for…" Unhooks the helmet pulling it off shaking out the fire red hair. "Katherine"<br>"A dame…hell no man."  
>"Oh…you wanted me when you thought I was a guy…but since a woman beat you…ok fine. I'll find my own lanes." She turns heading back for the bike, slipping the helmet back into place.<p>

"Whoa there Kat…no point rushing off I am sure we can hit a compromise."  
>"WHAT!"<br>"Dan chill we need a third."  
>Placing the helmet under her arm "K I'm listening."<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

About a month later Kat called the ranch just to assure Sara she was still alive, but didn't stay on line enough to find out about Adam. When the subject came up it was just a quick "I don't want to talk bout him…later" then she hung up.

"Kat over here" Called Kevin from a table in the corner of the smoke filled bar. Walking over she slid into a chair while he slid over a beer. She slowly pushed it away. "What? Worried we tainted it or something."  
>"Nay Kev you know I don't drink."<br>"Damn wuss."  
>"No I just don't drink cause of my ride. Told you two that before. I don't see why you two risk it."<br>"It isn't a risk if you know your limits."  
>"Well my limit on my ride is none…end of story."<br>"K…ok Fine." Both guys begin drinking while Kat orders a coke. "Still say you're a wuss"  
>"Just catch me on a night I don't need to worry about riding…"<br>"There is no such night."  
>"we'll fin…" Her head looks up toward one of the many TV's in the place that happened to have been changed to wrestling. She heard his song &amp; already began to feel a fire build inside. Growing even bigger watching 'her' come out on his arm.<br>"Kat? YO KAT!"  
>"Wh…excuse me I need some air." standing she walked out without even another word. Kevin quickly followed after leaving a confused Dan.<br>"Kat…Kat…where you off too?"  
>She got on her bike &amp; just gunned it taking off leaving at first a pissed Kevin, then a confused one as a large oil drum trash can next to him began to smoke.<p>

She just drove. To exactly where she didn't know. All she knew was she had to get him off her mind. It was as she was riding she saw it. A billboard advertising the event she just saw on TV. It was time to put an end to her pain. Following the signs she headed right for the arena. Pulling near the lot where a security guard stopped her.

"Can I Help you?"  
>"Yea." Flips up her visor. "I came to see Mr. Callaway."<br>The guard nodded her eyes almost as intimidating them her dads he waved her through. She drove around to near where the trailers & wrestlers cars where. She saw the one that she could almost swear was Adam's.  
>She watched &amp; waited. So many passed her hardly even taking note. She fought to keep her rage in check. She then saw the two of them walking, joking laughing. It was as if nothing had happened. It was then that the rage was replaced with sadness. She turned over the engine. Adam hearing it then seeing the light. He knew it was Kat, he recognized her bike. He began to take a step toward her when she rolled forward towards him. She flipped the visor up to look at him. Even with the dim light of the lot he could also swear he saw tears in them.<br>"Bye Adam…hope you two are happy despite the pain caused."  
>"Kat wa…" Before he could say another word she already lowered the visor &amp; began to rode off before the pain grew anymore. Adam ran to the car &amp; motioned Amy to get in wanting to follow before she got too far away. He had to explain, had to try to get her to understand. He barely had time to start the engine before the air was filled with a large explosion. The explosion came from the direction that Katherine had headed off in. "NOOOOOOOOOO" Adam sat wide eyes in the car as various people rushed to the area of the explosion. His body could not or would not move. He already had a feeling, but would not believe it.<p>

One month later and Adam was sitting in his hotel room staring as the last photo he had taken with Kat. He couldn't believe she was gone. Gone before he could tell her that is was just a big mistake. A freak accident & she was ripped from his life. He couldn't get closure anyways & a bit of information kept plaguing his mind. The blast of her bike exploding was so violent & hot much of the metal was actually melted. There was not even a clear body found in it. The firefighters could only explain that maybe her bike was tricked out with Nitro. It is an unstable substance & it some how ignited that could have caused such an explosion.

He didn't want to believe them, but who was he to argue with the experts? He gave a sigh just staring at the photo as Amy placed an arm over his shoulder pulling him closer to her on the bed. Her attempt to make Matt Jealous & fight for her back fired with him just leaving her. She lost her boyfriend & good friend & Adam lost a good friend in the whole thing as well.

The same time Mark was nearly unapproachable by anyone on the road expect maybe Glen. He knew the reason for Kat's bike exploding. She was the reason. Was she that sad over Adam to have done that to herself? All because he didn't get the chance to explain. A dumb prank cost him his daughter. Something in him though wondered if she was truly gone…or just vanished. He hoped maybe in time he would know.

**(The end? For Burned there is, but who knows if there may be a Third to the series. What you think? BTW Thank you**

**Sonib89 For the reviews)**


End file.
